callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tactical Knife
The Tactical Knife is a weapon attachment featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 for handguns. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Tactical Knife attachment allows the character to hold both a pistol and a knife at the same time, letting the player stab about twice as fast. The Tactical Knife can be used with all handguns, although in the single player campaign it is only used with the USP .45 by default.The ability to knife faster and more frequently is advantageous in close quarters combat. The Tactical Knife attachment seems to offer no downside whatsoever versus the base weapon; however, the player's pistol in first person will sway more and the player's character will move his pistol in his right hand to compensate the uneven weight in both hands. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Tactical Knife attachment returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 being functional the same, and once again being exclusively for Pistols. It is unlocked at Weapon Proficiency Level 7. Gallery File:Tactical_Knife.jpg|Tactical Knife, as shown in an early demonstration of Cliffhanger. File:USP_.45_tactical_knife_6.jpg|The final version of the tactical knife. Note the angle the knife is held at. Tactical Knife 0001.jpg|The final version of the tactical knife. M9 Tac knife.png|A M9 with Tactical Knife. MP412 Tactical Knife MW3.png|Tactical knife as it appears in Modern Warfare 3. Trivia *The Tactical Knife uses the same model as the throwing knife. *In early demonstration videos, such as the Cliffhanger video, the knife user slashed with it. In the final version, the user stabs with the knife. This is likely because stabbing is a quicker motion than slashing and produces more lethal results. Also, the knife model was reused from the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. The model was changed to the newer one which also serves as other knives in the game, but the icon still shows the Call of Duty 4 knife. *In singleplayer, the USP .45 always appears with a Tactical Knife, although never identified as such. *In Modern Warfare 3, if you spectate, you can see that they hold the knife alone and they stab the knife away from the gun. *In multiplayer, the Tactical Knife has no third person model. Players will look like they're holding a pistol with no attachments. Also, the Tactical Knife uses same melee animation as generic melee in third person. *The .44 Magnum has a different reload when equipped with the Tactical Knife. *When the M9 is equipped with the Tactical Knife in multiplayer, the reload animation doesn't show a magazine. *Kills with the Tactical Knife do not count towards the Veteran challenge for the gun, only kills by shooting will count towards the challenge. However, kills with the Tactical Knife do count towards the Marksman challenge for the weapon. *There is a visible recoil increase when using the tactical knife on the M9. *When using the Tactical Knife on the Desert Eagle in Modern Warfare 2, its sights become correctly aligned. *The MP412 equipped with a Tactical Knife has a shorter reload animation, as the player doesn't rotate the cylinder. References es:Cuchillo táctico Category:Knives Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Attachments Category:Melee weapons